


Posledná jediská akadémia

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, star - Fandom
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Kissing, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Lightsabers, Love/Hate, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Young Ben Solo
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: „Čo tu robíš, Ben?“Počula hlas majstra Skywalkera. Veľmi nahnevaný hlas a ani zďaleka nie taký priateľský ako zvyčajne.„Chcem ju vidieť.“
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You
Kudos: 1





	1. Prológ

„Čo tu robíš, Ben?“

Počula hlas majstra Skywalkera. Veľmi nahnevaný hlas a ani zďaleka nie taký priateľský ako zvyčajne.

„Chcem ju vidieť.“

„Ako môžeš niečo také povedať? Si v dievčenskej sekcii, uprostred noci. Ako môžeš...“

„Nestoj mi v ceste!“

„Ako sa opovažuješ so mnou takto hovoriť, Ben?!“

„Pre mňa si nikto.“

To bolo kruté, dokonca aj od neho. Vedela, že Solo má problémy so svojím strýkom, majster Luke zvykol hovorievať, že niekedy je priveľmi vášnivý na Jedia. Ale nevedela, že si dovolí niečo také. Nie k svojmu vlastnému strýkovi a majstrovi zároveň. Len kvôli dievčaťu. Môže byť niečo také skutočne pravda? Solo sa tajne stretáva s jednou z padawaniek? Nevedela si predstaviť niečo také. On? Je tak chladný, krutý a zaujíma sa len o boj. Ani sa len nekamaráti. Obdivujú jeho talent, ale dokáže byť skutočne desivý. Vedela to lepšie, než ktokoľvek iný. Nemohla zabudnúť na to, ako ju privítal na akadémii. Nikdy na ten deň nezabudne. A počas tejto noci spôsoboval problémy znovu.

„To stačí, Ben. Choď do svojej izby! Nechcem ťa vidieť, kým sa mi za svoje správanie neospravedlníš!

Niečo spadlo na podlahu. Vystrašilo ju to. Tá možnosť, že by mohol stratiť kontrolu. Solo dokázal byť veľmi nebezpečný v takejto situácii. O jeho talente nemala žiadne pochybnosti. Možno majster Luke potrebuje pomoc.

Ona je len začiatočníčka, Solo nie je pre ňu súperom, ale nemôže mu dovoliť ublížiť ich majstrovi.

Rýchlo otvorila dvere, bolo to veľmi riskantné, ale nezáležalo jej na tom. Nikdy neopustí svojho učiteľa.

„Majster Luke, ste v poriadku?“

Luke a Solo stáli pri jej dverách. Našťastie nevytiahli meče, len váza s kvetmi sa rozbila. Ruže ležali na zemi, voda bola takmer všade. Taká škoda. Skutočne ich mala veľmi rada.

„Áno, Lia, som,“ ubezpečil ju majster.

Prikývla.

„Ja som v poriadku tiež.“

Ben Solo sa na ňu díval. Mala na sebe dlhú sivú nočnú košeľu a bola bosá.

Solo ju nenávidel od ich prvého stretnutia. Nerozumela tomu prečo a nikdy sa ho na to ani len neopýtala. Vedela len to, že sa na ňu vždy díva ako na verejného nepriateľa číslo jeden. Nemala ho rada. Nikdy ho nechcela nenávidieť, ale on nebol ochotný dať šancu chudobnému dievčaťu z kukuričnej farmy. Radšej ho ignorovala a na jeho slová vôbec nereagovala. Nechcela na seba strhnúť pozornosť, nie tentokrát.

Aj ostatné študentky prišli, všetky dvere boli zrazu otvorené.

„Majster Luke, čo sa...“

Satine k nim prišla prvá. Mala na sebe len nočnú košeľu, rovnako ako ona. Lia sa k nim chcela dostať bližšie. Podporiť majstra Skywalkera, nedopriať Solovi to potešenie vyhrať túto hádku.

„Dávaj si pozor na črepiny. Neporaň sa len pár hodín pred svojou ceremóniou prijatia,“ upozornil ju. No nie preto, lebo mu na tom skutočne záležalo, ale len preto, aby ju mohol provokovať. No mal pravdu, črepiny boli takmer všade, musela byť veľmi opatrná.

„Ben, niečo som ti povedal!“

„Áno, samozrejme, majster Skywalker, pôjdem do svojej izby, tak ako si to želáte. Už mám čo som chcel. Ale nezabudnite, ona je jediným dôvodom prečo som ostávam v akadémii, ak sa pokúsite nás rozdeliť, zaplatíte za to.“

„Satine Saymourová, poď do mojej pracovne,“ prikázal jej Skywalker chladne. Okamžite zbledla.

„Majster Luke, to nie je nutné.“

„Ja si myslím, že to nutné je. Ak si sa pokúsila zviesť môjho synovca, je nutné sa o tom pozhovárať so svojím majstrom.“

„Majster Luke, prisahám, že som niečo také neurobila. Prosím musíte mi veriť,“ pokúsila sa obhájiť, ale ich učiteľ bol príliš nahnevaný na to, aby si ju skutočne vypočul.

„Pozhovárame sa o tom v mojej pracovni. A vy ostatní, vráťte sa späť do svojich postelí!“ prikázal nielen Lii ale takisto aj ostatným štyrom dievčatám, ktoré už stáli na chodbe.

***

Takže Ben Solo a Satine Saymourová. To je teda prekvapenie. Samozrejme ona je najtalentovanejšou padawankou zo všetkých dievčat. Ich nekorunovaná líderka. Všetci ju rešpektujú. Je veľmi milá, priateľská a podľa Liinho názoru takisto aj veľmi atraktívna. Lia obdivovala jej dlhé blond vlasy, modré oči a takisto aj peknú postavu. Mala ju rada akoby bola jej staršou sestrou a rešpektovala ju ako svoju druhú učiteľku. Satine jej pomáhala s tréningom, Skywalker nemohol byť stále pri nej, starší sa museli starať o mladších, aspoň tí, na ktorých sa Skywalker mohol skutočne spoľahnúť. Satine sa o ňu už od začiatku veľmi dobre starala. 

Ale ona a Solo? Lia nevedela prečo si vlastne vybrala jeho. Tú najkomplikovanejšiu a takisto aj veľmi nebezpečnú osobu.

Skutočne sa doňho zaľúbila? Do Sola? Ak je to skutočne pravda bude vo veľkom nebezpečenstve. Lia poznala jeho pravú tvár, nikto o tom nechcel hovoriť, no Lia vedela, že je schopný všetkého, nielen zmeniť jej život na skutočné peklo.

Chúďa Satine, ak ho skutočne ľúbi, bude trpieť. Nielen preto, že je to proti jediskému kódexu. Lia v ňom videla netvora počas toho prvého dňa, keď prišla do akadémie, videla chladnokrvného vraha. Nie to musí byť nedorozumenie, povedal len ona, nie Satine, možno je stále ešte šanca že ide o niekoho iného.

Musela na to myslieť, kým ležala vo svojej posteli a pokúšala sa späť zaspať. Jej ceremónia prijatia začne čoskoro, musí byť pripravená na svoj veľký deň, nič ho nesmie ohroziť.


	2. 1. kapitola Trest pre nás oboch 1

„On mi veril Lia a ja som ho sklamala,“ Satine nedokázala prestať plakať, Lia sa snažila ju upokojiť, ale nepodarilo sa jej to. Jej priateľka bola veľmi rozrušená a mala na to dobrý dôvod. Solo bol na vine. Len on mohol spôsobiť takéto problémy. Neverila, že jej druhá učiteľka Satine, sa ho snažila zviesť. A práve Sola. Takýto vzťah by mohol byť veľmi komplikovaný a takisto veľmi nebezpečný. Okrem toho Satine nebola taká. Neverila, že by si vybrala cestu priamo do pekla. Ale ak sa doňho zaľúbila, možno stratila kontrolu nad svojimi emóciami. Ona je tiež len človek.  
„Nie je to až také zlé, ako si myslíš. Majster Luke je férový človek. Pochopí ťa. Je len veľmi nahnevaný, pretože Solo ho provokoval. Všetko bude v poriadku, som tu s tebou a tvoji priatelia sú tiež na tvojej strany. Neopustíme ťa.“  
„Ale ja... Ja ho ľúbim. Nikdy to nebude akceptovať. Majster Skywalker to nikdy nebude tolerovať.“  
Takže je to pravda. Ona ľúbi netvora. Lia ju nechcela súdiť, mala len strach, že ju nedokáže ochrániť pred bolesťou.   
Porušenie jediského morálneho kódexu je vážny problém, ale ona je len zamilovaná, nie je to zločin, ona ho zaňho nepovažuje. Možno sú spolu skutočne šťastný, ale ak sa Solo s ňou len zahráva, zaslúžil by si trest.  
Nemohla mu v dôverovať. Bol príliš nepredvídateľný. Ale aj on je tiež len človek, možno niekde hlboko. Ale zvieracia časť neho vždy zvíťazí. No možno tentoraz je skutočne pripravený bojovať o svoju lásku, možno, ale stále mala pochybnosti o jeho pocitoch.   
„Ako dlho ste spolu?“ nechcela ju vypočúvať, ale potrebovala na to byť pripravená. Na tie takmer až šokujúce novinky. Stále tomu nemohla uveriť. Ona a Solo? Prečo ona a Solo? Prečo jej blízka priateľka a učiteľka ľúbi niekoho ako je on. Je celkom príťažlivý a takisto aj dobrý bojovník, ale stále si myslela, že nie je dobrý nápad odovzdať sa mu do rúk.“  
„Nie sme spolu, ale pobozkala som ho počas misie na Mandalore. Povedala som mu, že ho ľúbim, len dnes ráno. Ale ja... Ja nemôžem o tom hovoriť ani s tebou... a je už veľmi neskoro, musíš ísť do jedálne. Je čas na raňajky a majster Skywalker s tebou chce hovoriť.“  
Misia na Mandalore. Luke Skywalker, Ben Solo a Satine odišli na Mandalor zachrániť Cleo, prišla s nimi do Akadémie len pred pár týždňami. Je to nová padawanka. Vysoké čiernovlasé dievča, s tetovaniami na svojom tele. Je na pol Mandalorianka, z otcovej strany. Nie sú ešte kamarátky, zatiaľ nie.   
Cleo je dosť uzavretá, dokonca viac než Lia a chce byť jednou z nich. Rytierkou z Renu. Jednou zo Solových prívržencov. Stále bola medzi nimi bariéra, ale Lia dúfala, že si nájde spôsob, ako sa s ňou bližšie zoznámiť. Nemala v úmysle sa vzdať tak rýchlo.   
Ale práve teraz nebola veľmi nadšená z toho, že Skywalker s ňou chce hovoriť, bála sa, že Solo jej prekazí dnešné plány na večer. Tiež potrebovala podporiť.   
„Poď so mnou, Sat, prosím. Budeme oslovovať nielen moju ceremóniu prijatia, ale aj moje pätnáste narodeniny.“  
Bol to jej veľký deň a Skywalker jej povolil malú oslavu. Dúfala, že svoje plány nezmenil.   
Satine ju objala a pobozkala na líca.  
„Všetko najlepšie, Lia, prepáč takmer som zabudla na to, že dnes máš narodeniny. Ale nemôžem ísť s tebou, nie teraz, ale na párty prídem, nemaj obavy, dnes večer to oslávime.“  
***  
Všetkých pozdravil a šla si sadnúť na svoje miesto. Na poslednú stoličku na ľavej strane veľkého dreveného jedálenského stola. Veďla Satininho miesta. Sat jej povedala, že potrebuje viac času a Lia to akceptovala. Možno jej pomôže ak sa trochu upokojí.   
“Lia, tvoje miesto je odteraz pri tvojom novom učiteľovi.” Skywalkerov prísny hlas ju zastavil.   
“Novom učiteľovi?” zopakovala pomaly.  
“Áno, Lia, prosím sadni si k Benovi Solovi. K tvojmu novému učiteľovi.  
Nie.  
Nie on.  
Aj Sin by bol lepšou možnosťou než on.  
Prosím, nie on. 

Očakávala, že Solova reakcia nebude pozitívna. Veľká časť nej sa obávala verejného poníženia.   
Solo patril k Skywalkerovej krvnej línni, padawani ho rešpektovali, hlavne Rytieri z Renu, ale nie len oni.   
Ak by protestovala, ak by sa postavila proti nemu verejne, dôsledky by mohli byť kruté. Jej jediná nádej bol on. Jeho odmietnutie. Čakala na to.   
Ten deň v aréne, keď vošla dovnútra, v tej deň stratila svoju dôveru v neho. Nikdy nezabudne na jeho násilnú reakciu.


End file.
